


The Goose of UA

by BewareTheQuietOnes, Dragoncookie, Kai_Loran, kiokukara, phantomessangel



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arson, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But only Deku gets to call him that, But when is he not?, Chaos, Dadmic, Dadzawa, Fluff, Gen, He's a goose-whisperer, King Explosion Goose, Or Gunther, Problem Children, Swearing, The goose is named Gunter, and so does his goose, and their pets, because bakugou is here, dadmight, for balance, goose - Freeform, goose shenanigans, maybe some angst?, nezu is a gremlin, or Honk-Chan, since they mean the same thing, warning: goose with knife, which displeases Bakugou, with a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheQuietOnes/pseuds/BewareTheQuietOnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncookie/pseuds/Dragoncookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Loran/pseuds/Kai_Loran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokukara/pseuds/kiokukara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomessangel/pseuds/phantomessangel
Summary: What would happen if Bakugou had a pet goose while at UA? Come here to read the chaos Gunther causes throughout UA.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139





	1. What is this fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
This is a collection of drabbles and short ficlets we have created. Each chapter is written by someone else, so make sure you check the notes to see who wrote it.  
Basically, this is based on an idea we had where Bakugou's spirit animal was a goose, which was inspired by this art by cammichii

(Yes technically that's a duck lmao.) You can find the artist on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cammichii/) and [tumblr ](https://cammichii.tumblr.com/)!

This led to thinking of what chaos would happen if Bakugou were to have a pet goose in the dorms. Some might be connected, but because these are written by different people, might contradict each other. For example, we might have different ideas' of how Gunther and Bakugou met.  
Thank you for reading!


	2. What is this fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if goose meant knife? chaos, pure chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written by Dragoncookie

One day in the dorms, Iida looks up from his textbook to see a bunch of white feathers running away from the kitchen.

“Hey Gunther. Let me see what you have.”

“HONK”

“NOOOO.”

Minutes later, in the halls of UA, chaos commences. Students diving out of the way, teachers shoving each other in the paths of destruction, ankles bleeding. No longer were they a team. No, this was everyone for themselves. And at the center of the chaos, a lone goose ran down the hallway, with a herd of kids running after him.

“Stop the goose!”

“Get that knife away!”

“Can I have a bandaid?”

Yelling echoes around the hallway, until dead silence. People take the opportunity to rush into the classrooms, or abandon the heroics section of the school altogether. Soon enough, a lone figure is standing in the middle of the hallway, the goose motionless mere feet away from her. The students who were chasing him came to a halt at the end of the hallway.

“Give me that knife now young man”

“HONK”

“Don’t speak to me like that. I’m going to ask one more time, give me that knife now.”

“Honk”

“Thank you”

The students watch in awe as the goose walks up to the figure, placing the knife at her feet and waddling back to the children.

“H-how?” a tall, skeleton-like man asked.

“Simple. Now, everyone who needs medical attention, follow me back to my office. And 1A, please keep sharp objects away from Gunther.”

“Yes Recovery Girl,” a chorus of voices say as they lead Gunther back to the dorms. Peace has descended on UA once more, as everyone slowly goes back to business, like nothing ever happened. Until the next day, that is.


	3. Honk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goose is a menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Kiokukara

Ever since Bakugou had brought... the _goose_ back to the dorms it had been chaos. At first it was mostly the fault of the students; what self-respecting mean-tempered goose could resist the lure of fingers and faces and hair coming so close to its murderous bill? But Bakugou certainly wasn't doing anything to restrain it, Aizawa-sensei had little power over the feathery terror, and while it loved Midoriya, he could only do so much.

After some time (and bitten fingers, pulled hair, and bruised noses), the students learned to leave it be. But that didn't help the other facts of Gunter's existence.

The thing pooped _everywhere._ It caused a mess whenever it pleased; indeed it seemed to delight in knocking things around, tearing at pillows and blankets, and chasing students. It got to the point that if the goose was in a room, no one else dared enter, which was especially troublesome when it wandered into the kitchen. Worse, a good number of students had grown lax and comfortable in the dorms... and left their doors open. Poor Kaminari had to bunk with Sero until Midoriya managed to coax the creature out of its makeshift nest. Bakugou, of course, had just stood there and laughed.

Mina was minding her own business, off to have a bath when she heard a strange echo. She stiffened - after two weeks of the feathery menace, they were all a little high strung. It had sounded almost like something moving in water. Normally she wouldn't think much of it; the bath _did_ echo loudly sometimes - but she knew for a fact that no one else was in there.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Mina crept forward on tip-toe, clutching her towel close to her with one hand, the other cupped before her as she prepared her acid - not too strong; she didn't want to hurt another student.

She reached the entrance to the baths. There were no lights on... but there was the sound of sloshing water just ahead.

Mina ever so slowly inched the door open, thanking her lucky stars that it made only a whisper of sound. She peeked her head in, only to stifle a gasp when she heard quietly slapping footsteps approaching her. She bit her lip, frustrated. She needed to see.

Mina slid her hand through the open door and along the wall, flicking on the light.

_**HONK!** _

She _screamed_ long and loud as the huge white shape barreled towards her, then shut the door as quickly as she could, thankfully managing to shut Gunter in the baths. She leaned all her weight against the door to keep it shut.

"Midoriya!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her voice was made high and scared by her encounter, which was probably why Midoriya was there in no more than a minute, green sparks flashing around him.

"Ashido? Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes quickly taking in the situation.

"Get. That feathery _menace,_ " she ground out, "out of the bathroom."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-I don't really think I should go in there?"

Mina glared at him. He drooped.

"Okay, just... stand back a bit."

She waited until he had his hand on the door before she backed away.

Midoriya opened the door just enough that he could slip through. Feeling a bit safer now that she had a human shield, Mina poked her head through to watch.

The whole bathroom was absolutely _flooded._ There was at least two or three inches of water across the majority of the floor. Only the entranceway, gently sloping down to the bath proper, was spared.

And there was Gunter, happy as a... goose, honking cheerfully at Midoriya as the boy tried to convince the goose that he should leave the nice big pond that Gunter's boy had so kindly made him.


	4. Midoriya Izuku: Goose Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the goose reacts to Deku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by BewareTheQuietOnes

The common room was, to put it likely, in disaster mode. One of the couches had stuffing strewn about, bit to pieces by the vengeful goose. A recliner was on its side. Kaminari was being chased by the bird after making some pun about his _fowl_ behavior. Kouda sat beneath a table, crying about how a goose could have such a horrifying vocabulary. All the while the bystanders who managed to evade Goose Explosion Murder (aka Gunter) thus far wondered where his owner was, hoping he’d show up before Aizawa did. 

Time seemed to stop as the elevator dinged. Out stepped Midoriya Izuku, coming down to fetch a snack. Immediately the goose stopped in the middle of biting Kaminari in favor of waddling — and what business does this bird have making waddling look so _menacing_? — towards the newcomer. 

“Midoriya, no!” Sero yelled. 

“Get out of here, man!” Satou begged. 

“Save yourself!” Kaminari sobbed from the floor. 

The room seemed to hold its breath once Gunter got to Midoriya. The student blinked, unsure of how to proceed before his face brightened in recognition. “Oh! You must be Kacchan’s new pet!” A few gasps were heard as he squatted to get a better look at the bird. 

" _Noooo, his adorable face is right in pecking territory_ ,” someone cried. 

Then, instead of his usual honk, the goose... chirped? Midoriya seemed to take that as an invitation to pet the feathers on his head, which the bird seemed to rather enjoy. 

“What the fuck,” Jirou said. 

Midoriya surveyed the scene, a frown forming on his face. "Oh no. Honk-chan, did you do this?"

" _Honk-chan?_ " someone exclaimed in disbelief. Gunter hung his head in an almost shameful way as Midoriya tutted.

"I'm disappointed in you," he said as he rose to his feet. Turning back to the elevator, he added, "Let's go get Kacchan, okay?"

The goose seemed to nod as the elevator doors opened and the two entered. The doors closed on the two, seemingly unaware of the absolute bewilderment they left the rest of the class in.

"What the _actual fuck_ ," Jirou repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deku: "it don't bite!"  
> class 1-a: "yeS IT DO-"


	5. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Gunther and Bakugou first meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is written by Dragoncookie. this is my version of how they met, might be a bit different from other authors. I might make a follow up later

“Oi shitty hair, where you at?” Bakugou yells as he trudges through the snow, “Why the fuck did teach think this was a good idea.” It was the middle of winter, and the students of 1A were doing a training exercise at a nearby lake. The goal of the exercise was to practice searching for people in difficult conditions, in this case, snow. In Bakugou’s ‘expert’ opinion, this was stupid. He has been looking for Kirishima for about an hour, and hasn’t found him. Actually, he hasn’t even seen anyone in ages.

“Fuck, did they leave me?” Finally, the truth has occurred to him. Now what? Bakugou has two choices, to stay there and see if anyone comes back for him, or if he should go back to the dorms and see if everyone is there. It is getting pretty cold and starting to snow a bit more heavily, so it is probably a better idea to-

“HONK”

Wait. What the fuck was that.

Bakugou slowly starts edging in the direction of where the noise came from, to some nearby bushes covered in snow. When he reaches the bushes, still creeping, at first, he sees nothing. Snow blankets a group of bushes, barely able to see the dark green leaves and red berries below it. As he touches the bushes, trying to search for what made the sound, low hissing starts coming from the center of the bushes. Sensing he is getting closer, Bakugou leans down and parts the snowy bushes down the center.

“Would you look at that. Don’t think you’re meant to be here little guy. Shit, that doesn’t look good. Guess you have to come back to the dorms with me.”


	6. Little messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunther and cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some little messages we texted each other, that aren't enough to make an actual ficlet (yet)

"Kacchan, tell them that Honk-chan isn't mean."  
"Why the fuck would I do that? Just because King Explosion Goose likes you doesn't mean he's nice." 

bakugou watching deku curled up with the goose: “i’m disappointed in you”  
“honk”  
“yeah, fuck you too” 

"Honk"  
Aizawa: LANGUAGE. 

So, Bakugou speaks goose?   
more like geese speak bakugou

“kouda what did gunter say just now??”  
“i don’t think i’m allowed to repeat that”

And then bakugo translates   
“What the fuck do you want you third rate extra!?”  
“Honk”  
“HAH!? The fuck would I do that!?”  
“honk”   
“...”  
“Don’t you dare tell a soul, damn bird.”  
“Honk”

“He says 'fuck you and your shitty hair'"

bakugou goes to translate and then there’s that cartoon gag of a loud sudden noise covering up what he’s saying as class 1-a become more and more horrified 

midoriya: gasp “honk-chan how could you!!” 

someone covers eri, midoriya and kirishima's ears

“you don’t have to cover my ears, i’ve grown up with kacchan long enough”  
“...touché”

"Honk"  
Bakugou: Whoa, we don't say that here. 

"watch your fucking beak!"   
don't you mean ducking beak?


	7. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the ua dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Kai. 
> 
> Guys, i wanna be real with you, when i started writing, I'd never think my first ever published work would be about Bakugo Katsukis goose Gunter we came up with on a discord server.
> 
> But... Now here we are...
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it!

The day Bakugo moved to the UA dorms was truly a terrifying day. Because of course the angriest student in UA's history didn't have a usual pet like for example Koda did. 

No, he had a goddamn goose, and now no student would dare to enter the fourth floor, too afraid of that honking devil. Mineta was at first too afraid to even enter the dorms at all, straight up terrified he'd be eaten the moment he wasn't on high alert anymore. 

Bakugo himself was just amused and let that little monster roam free while everyone (tried to) move their stuff into their rooms. Kirishima and Shoji, Bakugo's floor neighbors were allowed to leave their baggages downstairs and sleep in Kaminari's and Tokoyami's rooms. And when the dorm presentation contest took place _no one_ asked to see Bakugo's room. It took one distant _plat plat plat_ and everyone ran the stairs back down to the second floor.

* * *

Dinner this night was again eventful, because when everyone came down Midoriya sat on one of the couches in the living room gently stroking the feathers... of another goose?

Uraraka cooed. 

"Wow, Deku! Do you also have a goose like Bakugo? He's so different and really peaceful, unlike that little devil. Can I pet him?"

Izuku looked up with a frown. 

"What are you talking about? This is still Gunter. He's a sweetheart!"

At the mention of its name the goose raised his head from its resting position, opened his blood-red eyes, and _hissed_ at everyone in the room. Then he looked back at Izuku expectantly who just smiled proudly at the bird and went back to petting it.

Everyone else fled the dorms.


	8. Meeting with the Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aizawa looks for Gunther through UA, he finds him with an unlikely companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Dragoncookie  
> Edited by Kiokukara

Aizawa was just getting started on grading his kids students’ essays, when a kid with bushy green hair burst through the door, his friends right behind him.

  
“Unless someone is dead or on fire, go bother Yagi, not me.”

  
“Uh, does it count if we’re about to die, Sensei?”

  
“What have you done now, problem child?” Aizawa sighed, tempted to slam his head on the table.

  
“So, hypothetically, if Bakugou wanted us to watch Gunther, and then he disappearedandwe’veevenhackedintothesecuritycamerastolookforhimandnowBakugouisgoingtokillmeandallmyfriendsandGunthermightbedead-”

  
“Woah, slow down problem child. Take a breath, and try again. You said something about Bakugou and Gunther, and was that security camera I heard?”

  
“Sir, Bakugou asked us to watch Gunther while he was gone for the weekend, and we lost him on accident. Bakugou is coming back tonight, and he is going to kill us, Aizawa-Sensei,” Todoroki stepped forward and answered, in a calm manner, while Midoryia tried to catch his breath. Aizawa was so damn glad that at least one of his students was able to give an adequate report.

  
“And the security cameras?”

  
“Nothing you need to worry about, Sensei!” Uraraka said while beaming. Iida was behind her while looking sheepish with Shinsou smirking at his side, as if they were hiding something from Aizawa.

* * *

"Why am I even doing this?” muttered Aizawa softly, "What kind of bird likes _garlic bread_ anyway?" So far, he has searched the entire school, every hallway, every room...except- “Oh no.” Aizawa turned and bolted down the hallway towards the Devil’s lair. In just over a minute, which felt like an eternity, he reached his destination. Aizawa calmly knocked on the door, waiting for a couple seconds before a cheerful voice beckoned him in. What he saw next he knew would haunt him forever.

  
Principal Nedzu was sitting calmly on his desk as usual, though he was looking a touch disheveled, easily sipping tea like nothing was wrong. That was just as usual. But then there was the goose, with his beak in a teacup matching Nedzu’s. When Aizawa managed to tear his gaze away from this unusual sight, he noticed scattered feathers and fur all over the office. He wondered what the hell had happened there, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

  
“Ah, Aizawa-kun! Is there anything you need?” Nedzu chirps upon noticing Aizawa. Instead of answering, Aizawa turned on his heels and left, closing the door behind him. As he left, Aizawa swore to himself never to speak of this incident again.


	9. The Run of UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a horrible goose.

"Oh wow, look! It's a beautiful day today!"

You look up out the window and honk. The girl shivers. She is very pink. You don't like pink. You stand up, shake out your feathers and take a step towards her. You are deeply gratified when she backs away, very slowly, as you keep coming. You are in a good mood and so don't chase her very fast. 

"Gunter, what are you doing, don't chase Ashido-san!"

The green boy! You like this green boy. You honk happily and wiggle your tail. This makes the green boy laugh. Good! The green boy is often sad. That is why you chase the sadness away. You snap lightly at his fingers until he pets your head. 

"Okay, Gunter, it's time for me to go. You be a good goose now!"

Ha. Yes, you will be a good goose. That is, a good goose for gooses.

As the other students/playthings exit the dorms, you stretch out your neck, beat your wings, and honk loudly.

It is a beautiful day in UA today, and you are a horrible goose.

It is quiet now. Everyone has left the dorm and it is now your solitary domain. You like this very much. You waddle into the kitchen and pull at the drawers. This was your favourite activity. And then the tall-choppy boy did something so the drawers wouldn't open. Ha! That wasn't going to stop you!

You tug at the drawers with your beak, hard. The drawers move an inch, then stop.

Hm.

You flap your wings hard in annoyance. You look around. There are many chairs, and you try to drag one over. It does not work.

You try to push it over to the counter. It does work. You honk in triumph. You flap onto the chair, and from there, onto the counter. Success!

You poke your beak in the gap in the drawer and worry at a strip of plastic you find. After only a minute, it breaks, and the drawer slides open. You immediately stick your head in the drawer and start throwing things onto the floor. The sound they make is disappointing, just a hollow _bonk._ Boring.

You poke at the second drawer. It has the same plastic bit, so you bite at it until it gives. This drawer has shiny things! Perfect. You throw them on the floor too. They make a pleasant _ting!_ on the floor. You pick up the last one, drop it on the counter, and go to investigate the rest of the counter space.

There are many containers on the counter. You knock the biggest one over. It spills dry rice all over the floor. Good.

You waddle through it, leaving a lovely present on the floor as you go, and head over to the large white rectangle. 

You poke your beak through the seal on the side until you can nudge it open. So many containers. You sniff at the containers until one that smells like explodey-boy catches your gaze. You pull it out. You miss. Three or four containers fall to the ground before you get the one you want. The lid clicks off when it falls to the floor.

You gobble up the food. It's spicy, just how you like it. Explodey-boy has good taste!

Leaving the fridge wide open, you waddle back to the main entrance way and poop there too. Oh look! There is a long white worm near the couch. You run over to it excitedly, and bite it, bite it, bite it! 

Oh. It's not a worm. Oh well. You rip it into pieces and go back to the kitchen to get the shiny stick you left on the counter. While you're there, you knock over the chairs too, walk all over the food, pick up the shiny stick, and wander off toward the elevator, rustling your feathers as you go. 

You poop in front of the elevator too, just because you can, before jabbing the button with your beak and riding up to the fifth floor. 

You poke at the doors to test them, honking in annoyance when they prove to be locked. 

Oh? One opens when you nudge it, and you waddle in happily.

There are many things in this room! You drop the shiny stick on the floor and explore, honking quietly. There is a yellow cloth on a low table. You pull it off and shake it around until you get bored. You poke at the cabinet, and when it opens, pull some things out. They make loud _thud_ s and you poop on the yellow cloth in annoyance. You poke at the window curtains, pulling them askew. You are getting bored, so you honk, bate your wings and knock a few more things over before you leave.

You push at the elevator again until it opens, and go to the second floor. You know the green boy's room is there. He leaves it ajar every morning. You _like_ this green boy. Even explodey-boy doesn't leave his room open.

You wipe your feet outside purple-grape's room and nudge open green boy's room, hop on the bed, and preen your feathers before falling asleep. 

You wake when you hear yelling and explosions. You spread your wings and let out a happy honk. Peace was never an option at UA. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bate' means to flap wings in an excited manner, often out of fear or anger, as if to take flight. It's often used with falcons and other birds of prey.


	10. Monoma Gets It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monoma gets it.
> 
> Warning for language; Katsuki's got a filthy mouth.

Monoma is a shit. 

Here he comes, with his stupid clock - like why clocks even? To remind villians he has a time limit? - themed costume, and his arrogance, and his stupid, pathetic desire to beat 1-A. Like a peacock, all self-assured and pompous. 

He's already spouting some crap about how " _this_ time he'll beat all of 1-A!"

_Hah?_ This isn't even a competition!? 

He's pointing at you now. What the fuck does he want?

"What?" you snarl. You've already had enough of this fuckwit. Sensei's told you to try and stop antagonizing everybody - they're antagonizing you! - so you turn around and go to stomp off after the rest of 1-A for lunch.

His annoying voice follows you. "What, are you, chicken? Just like that bird that I've seen following you around..." His voice trails off in mocking laughter. 

Okay, that's it. 

"GUNTER!" You holler as loud as you can. "FRESH MEAT!"

You hear an excited _**HONK!?!**_ in the near distance. You bare your teeth in a grin. Gunter has been staying around the school grounds since the UA fiasco; he'll be here soon. The fuckwad won't know what hit him. You call out to the squad that you're staying behind and rocket up the wall to a ledge higher up. You wouldn't miss this for the world.

Once up there, you call down. "OI! Huge Hands!"

The girl looks up, frowning. You grin, an unholy light in your eyes. "You might want to keep everyone separated from Shitty Peacock when Gunter gets here!"

She looks puzzled. No matter. You warned the only sensible one in the class. If anyone gets in Gunter's way it's not your problem. 

You might not have the best ears, but you can still hear the beating of wings, and the loud, strident _Honk!_ that echoes through the hall.

Kan-sensei stops his instructions, looking over his shoulder. He covers his mouth as if to block a smile or a laugh. 

You have to admit that for someone that doesn't know Gunter as well as 1-A does, that he doesn't make all that an impressive of a figure. He's a _goose,_ and while yes geese can be kind of mean on their own, Gunter is another kind of goose altogether. The kind of goose that would follow _you_ home.

Monoma, the fuckwit, laughs loud and mocking, and steps away from the safety of the other students, walking up to the goose, who is now standing fairly quietly, wings only slightly spread. As Monoma gets closer, Gunter starts to arch his neck up high, wings coming up as well, a clear threat. You stifle a laugh. Idiot doesn't know what's coming for him.

"Awww, what a cute widdle goose you are~" Monoma coos. He reaches out a hand, whether to pet Gunter or to smack him you don't know, but it doesn't matter, because that's when Gunter strikes. 

With a rattling hiss, he darts forward and bites down _hard_ on Monoma's hand. The shriek the fuckwad lets out has you busting a gut laughing. A few other students as well as the teacher go to step forward, but apparently Huge Hands has taken your warning to heart, because she expands her hands, blocking all but their teacher from moving toward Monoma. 

Monoma yanks his hand back, the movement causing Gunter's teeth to tear the flesh. It's bleeding a bit. You can see the fear in his eyes even from this distance. He starts to back away, but Gunter is having none of it. With a war-honk, he starts to chase the boy, beating his wings for extra speed. Monoma, instead of standing his ground - not that that would help all that much with Gunter - runs away, heading for the relative safety of his classmates and teacher. They're having none of it, and scatter as soon as they see Monoma aiming for them. Even Huge Hands takes it as a bad job, and tries to herd a few of the smaller and more scared students away from the goose and boy. 

You can tell Gunter is having the time of his life, his enraged hisses interspersed with honks that sound far more gleeful than vengeful. He's not even going _that_ fast, not close to as fast as when Deku is in the building and he wants some pets. 

So far, Gunter's doing pretty well - he's managed to steal one of the fuckwad's clocks, rip his shirt, and bite his calf. Monoma is still running, but slower now, wheezing a bit. You guess that it's only been a few minutes - you're not impressed. How does he think he's going to become a hero if he can't even deal with a murderous goose chasing him for three minutes without breathing hard? 

Gunter obviously wants to keep the game going longer, because he's obligingly slowing down at about the same pace. Monoma's crying now, though out of pain or exertion or something else you don't know or care. 

After about another minute, he slows down a little more, and that's when Gunter strikes.

With a further downswing of his wings, Gunter latches on to Monoma's off-hand, yanks it down, and starts absolutely _whacking_ at the boy with his wings. 

You grin even harder. Gunter's honk is worse than his bite, but his wings are far worse than either of those. A little known fact of geese - their wings are strong enough and can be swung heavily enough to bruise bone. The fuckwad deserves it. You look around. Honestly, it's a little surprising that no one else - not even the teacher - has tried to get in the way. Actually, a good half of the students look to be laughing, and he can see the teacher face-palming. Maybe they _also_ think he deserves it? 

Monoma manages to yank his hand away, and is running again, faster this time, probably out of fear. Gunter is honking happily, chasing the boy again. 

Kan-sensei is starting to follow Gunter at a greater distance, preparing to encase Gunter and allow Monoma to get away.

"Honk-chan?" It's Deku. 

Gunter immediately abandons Monoma and takes off towards Deku, wings outstretched and tail waggling. The green-haired boy is just entering the building when Gunter is on him. You hear several people gasp in fear.

Deku just laughs and lets Gunter nom on his fingers. "Honk-chan, there you are! I was getting worried; your rice is getting cold!"

You blast down to the ground level to join Gunter. "You better have brought the hot sauce," you tell Deku, letting your fingers brush over Gunter's head. He's done good today. He deserves it.

You and Deku head off to lunch with Gunter waddling excitedly ahead of you, leaving the astonished class 1-B behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete, for now. We hope you've enjoyed the ride!


End file.
